This invention relates generally to an apparatus for controlling individuals, and, more particularly, to a non-injurious method and apparatus for aiding in prison cell extraction or riot control through the use of a high-intensity light in conjunction with a standard riot or capture shield.
It has become increasingly common for law enforcement and corrections officers to be put into dangerous situations. On a daily basis corrections officers are faced with the task of extracting an uncooperative, and sometimes armed, inmate from his cell. This common practice often proves dangerous for both the officer and the inmate. Normal operations call for a team of several officers to go into the cell and use a xe2x80x9ccapturexe2x80x9d shield in an attempt to pin the subject down. This capture shield consists simply of a curved piece of clear plastic with two handles. The plastic is curved outward to allow the officer to entrap the struggling subject against a wall or floor. It is common to use the capture shield in conjunction with gas, pepper spray or even high-voltage electricity to temporarily incapacitate the subject. Using these options can prove unsafe to not only the inmate, but to the corrections officer as well.
It is therefore an object of this invention to increase the effectiveness of the standard riot or capture shield by providing a high-intensity, broad-area light source to deter, distract and disorient.
It is another object of this invention to provide a high-intensity, broad-area light source that is capable of flickering on and off automatically.
It is still another object of this invention to utilize high-intensity, broad-area light sources made up of one or more different colors.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a system for protecting the light source and other associated components of the invention from stresses and strains of a shield undergoing deformation or puncture.
The objects set forth above as well as further and other objects and advantages of the present invention are accomplished by the embodiments of the invention described hereinbelow.
The present invention utilizes an array of a plurality of high-brightness light sources to provide a broad-area, high-intensity light for visual countermeasures. These arrays produce a sudden burst of very bright light to surprise the subject and cause him (refers to both sexes) to look away or close his eyes. This gives the officer the needed distraction to effectively capture the subject without harm.
High-brightness light sources such as Light-Emitting Diodes (LEDs) or lasers offer a number of options to control dangerous situations. Light sources can be used as a non-lethal means of force and provide (1) a language-independent, unequivocal warning, (2) psychological impact such as distraction and fear, (3) temporary visual impairment, (4) physiological response such as disorientation and/or nausea, and (5) a reduction in the ability of subjects to perform violent acts.
The present invention is directed to a capture or riot shield in combination with these high brightness light sources, such as light emitting diodes or lasers in order to illuminate the area in the vicinity of an adversary and thus subject the adversary or adversaries to the effects of such light sources. The LED arrays or lasers operate in numerous modes. Although the invention as described using LEDs, it should be realized that lasers may also be acceptable under certain circumstances.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the LED array is placed in the back of the shield and is therefore protected by the shield itself while the user controls the operation of the LEDs by switches located on or near the handles of the shield. In the case of a capture shield, because of the uniquely designed mounting system, flexure of the shield does not disrupt the operation of the LEDs or damage them. In a further embodiment of the present invention, a series of LED arrays are utilized. A still further embodiment of the present invention provides, in kit form, components which can be easily mounted on a conventional capture or riot shield to aid in capture or crowd control.
In addition, the shield may be in the form of a smaller hand-held protective shield incorporating therein an LED array similar to its use with the larger capture or riot shield. Furthermore, the power source for actuating and operating the LED source may be removed from the shield and attached to the user""s body in order to lighten the weight of the shield and make the shield more easily usable during confrontations.
For a better understanding of the present invention, together with other and further objects thereof, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and detailed description and its scope will be pointed out in the appended claims.